


A is for Ass

by deanandsam



Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Part 7 SUPERNATURAL
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A is for Ass

"Connery's the coolest 007. The only gripe I have is the dude says arse instead of ass," Dean sentenced, shoveling popcorn into his mouth in what Sam reckoned was the most obnoxious manner ever.

He grunted, grimacing at the bits spewing from Dean's mouth as he talked.

"Gross, Dean!"

" You're a prissy princess, Sammy. Monster guts don't faze you but crumbs do!"

Sam's logic made him begrudgingly accept Dean's objection, so he let it go.

"As for arse, It's us Americans who dropped the s," Sam informed him.

"Well, as Sean would say, you're a pain in the ARSE, bro!"


End file.
